deutschland83fandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Rouge
Dragon Rouge is the third episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Gary Banks double-crosses Martin and Lenora, leading them headfirst into a proxy conflict at an Angolan oil refinery. Seriously injured in the fighting, Martin is abandoned by Lenora. Plot Banks returns to the truck and orders Martin to drive while Lenora is kept in the back. Meanwhile, Alex, Tim and Katie visit a pharmaceutical company to complain about the company's inability to find a cure for AIDS. When Mr. Amend comes out, they talk to him and tell him an AIDS joke. Tina Fischer tells her boss that one of the patients they used as a guinea pig to test the Beroxalin that Mr. Amend gave them had a seizure the night before. She wants to find out more about the drug but he tells her to continue administering it. Alex and his friends run into Frau Netz and following this Alex reveals to them that he had tried to commit suicide by shooting himself after he got his AIDS test. His father had tried to grab the gun from him and in the ensuing struggle Alex shot him so he is now paralyzed from the waist down. Alex does not feel sorry about it since his father was unable to accept that his son is gay. Back in Angola, Banks and Martin are on the way to make a business deal and Martin is given instructions as Lenora and Roberto are being kept in the back with the militia. Annett visits Tina to talk about the study. Tina brings up the Hippocratic oath and Annett threatens her over the study. Elsewhere, Martin and Banks show up at the oil refinery, where he is known by the guards. Martin shows him the weapons as one of the militia guys holds a knife to Lenora's throat. One of the other guards brings out a hyena. Apparently knows the animal and calms it down before the guards use it to sniff out the truck before it is given the all-clear and goes into the compound and a warehouse. Martin and Banks are searched and they go to meet Major Kalumba. A fellow East German, Steinbrecher comes out to meet Martin. They all go upstairs to meet with Kalumba. At the HVA, Schweppenstette is cutting a picture of the Love Boat out of a magazine when Hartmann comes to talk to him. Schweppenstette goes to Fuchs with a suggestion of using a cruise ship to smuggle weapons to South Africa under UN sanctions. Fuchs says that Frank Winkelmann can be used for weapons deals since he is the West German Trade Commissioner. Schweppenstette calls the operation 'Operation Love Boat'. Kalumba opens a briefcase full of cash for Martin as the UNITA rebels are starting to make their move in the warehouse. As Banks makes his move, the guard downstairs realizes something is wrong when he goes outside and finds another soldier shot dead before Luis is shot dead too. Lenora unties herself and gets out of the truck as Roberto places a bomb somewhere in the refinery and sets it. 15 minutes until it blows. When Kalumba tries to escape, Banks knocks him out but it gives Martin enough time to escape. Steinbrecher helps Martin escape from Kalumba's men. He tells Martin the refinery has been attacked three times since he's been there. They're in his bunker. Steinbrecher tells Martin there's a tank of some toxin that if it gets blown up will kill everyone. He sounded a red alert. It's chaos outside, but Steinbrecher isn't worried because he and Martin are safe with supplies to last months. Lenora is trying to hotwire the truck. Martin figures out where the rebels might plant the bomb and tells Steinbrecher he needs to leave. Lenora hotwires the car with Banks shooting after her but she gets pulled out of the truck by a rebel outside. The rebel tells Roberto to finish her off, but he knows Lenora. When Roberto turns to look at what made a noise, Lenora pulls a gun on him. It's a standoff, but Lenora throws her gun away and tells Roberto about his rifle. Martin shows up and Roberto points the gun at him. As Roberto and Martin talk, Lenora gets the upper hand and gets Roberto's gun. Roberto is more than willing to give it up and after she takes it, he goes to Martin and gives him a hug. Roberto tells him about the bomb. They have less than 7 minutes before it explodes. They get it but Roberto tells Martin he cannot defuse it. Banks takes the cash and throws it in his bag and leaves the control room but gets attacked by one of Kalumba's men and the money goes flying. Everyone tries to grab it as if money will solve all their problems. Then a gun battle ensues all because of money, with everyone apart from Banks ending up dead. Outside, Martin is running with the bomb trying to get it somewhere other than where everyone else is at except he gets stopped by the hyena. Only 15 seconds to go and he tries to defuse it but it doesn't work. Then when it's time to go off it shorts out. Tina goes to her patient that had the seizure. He's flatlining and they try to revive him but to no avail. Afterwards, Tina tells Dr. Albrecht that she will not work under these conditions anymore so he suspends her. Back in Angola, Lenora and Roberto are hiding as Martin grabs some American dollars., unaware that there is a sniper. He splits the money he grabbed with Roberto and Lenora. Roberto runs and Lenora and Martin follow. The latter gets shot. Lenora runs away but Martin is still alive. Walter is shopping at a grocery store and runs into Ingrid and Max. She barely gives him the time of day even though he wants to get to know Max. He's quite disappointed. Lenora tries to figure out where to go on the plains while Roberto follows. Music Gallery The gallery for Dragon Rouge can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes